User talk:DeadRaiser
Dear Dead, Please note, that this not me trying to bully you, tease you, mock you, or anything you think I have done, or have done in the past. Please do not tell anyone, or get anyone else involved in this message, because honestly, no-one else needs to be, thank you. So, like the title says, Dear you: Dead, want can I say? Well, I'll try to be nice in this, and not bring up anything (Well, not in a bad way), so....I dont really know how to start this, after all, it's not in my nature to apologize. Well, here goes! To be honest, I think, if things had gone differentally between us, we could have been friends. Also, you said I was bullying Vi, which, to be frank, I was, but, both you and her have called me the exacte same name, so we're even on that.... if you wanna go with the karmatic side of things. Let's see, this is already pretty long, and there's so much I want to say, but don't know how. Well, I guess I'll end this...ummmm, sorry for anything I did to you....ermmmm, if you want to follow the wikis rules, you can join here, but I'll need your IP, I was trying to find it when I unblocked you eairlier......uhhhhh, I'm sorry, but I'm not asking for forgivness....if you for forgive me, great, if not, thats fine too.....ummmm, well, thats about it.... Also, just so we're cleared up on this, on WOFW with those game "fanfictions", it's not that it was you, or this is was a video game, but thats not really how I, and, I think, most other people view fanfiction. That's more along a game idea, and I know a wiki where those can go. To me, a game fanfic, is where you are a character, wither it bw your own idea for a game, or a pre-existing one, in the game, and you follow the plot of the game and such, not give us details about it like this was an Info wiki for that game series, sorry for the miscommunication. Bye, Bloody Okay. I'm glad you can see my point...or points. (Lol) If you want a link to that wiki, I can give you it. I have a new roleplay site (Kinda like Ragnor(Zaffie made an RP site called that, I dont think you joined tho)), if you care to join. It's not ready to RP just yet (I hope it will be by Monday), but can check it out now to see if you want to (There are five different Clans (Like species) but I'm thinking of adding two more (Unicorns and something else, I have to think about it). Here's a link: http://mysticalroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Mystical_Roleplay_Wiki So....as soon as I publish this, I'll unban the IPs....if the ways you gave work....lol [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Can You See My Shinigami?']] 15:53, July 25, 2012 (UTC) (this is my acctual siggie, do you get it?) Dragons are on there, yes, but there are other things aswell, I'm not sure if I said this yet, but if I did, sorry, It's not open to roleplay yet, but on the Nav bar, theres a section that gives you the names of what will be Roleplayied. Link: http://mysticalroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Mystical_Roleplay_Wiki [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Opps!' I' Ate' Too' Many' Rainbows]] 19:32, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Herro Sup Dead? [[User:Bloodstar18|'Mokey Mokey' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'Mokey Mokey Smackdown!!!!!!!']] 23:13, August 18, 2012 (UTC) What's up Dead? Chat? [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'O'M'G'' Lady' Rainicorn' Is' Pregnant!]] 16:29, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Thats okay:) please read the Rules before you start writing tho :) [[User:Bloodstar18|'I Think That Life's Too Short For This']][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'Want Back My Ignorance & Bliss']][[Joyful|'I Think I've Had Enough Of This']] 15:10, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Like, a script? [[User:Bloodstar18|'I Think That Life's Too Short For This']][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'Want Back My Ignorance & Bliss']][[Joyful|'I Think I've Had Enough Of This']] 16:19, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Couldn't you just make that into a story? like, it's not very different [[User:Bloodstar18|'I Think That Life's Too Short For This']][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'Want Back My Ignorance & Bliss']][[Joyful|'I Think I've Had Enough Of This']] 16:26, August 31, 2012 (UTC) I guess, but give in the Fan Fiction category. Or, if it's our own idea, Original Story. Also, remember about the fanfictions. I can't get on Wikia in my next class, so I wont answer for a while. [[User:Bloodstar18|'I Think That Life's Too Short For This']][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'Want Back My Ignorance & Bliss']][[Joyful|'I Think I've Had Enough Of This']] 16:38, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Titles Hey Dead. I have a story called Lost In Memories and on the reservation page, you have one called Lost in Memories. You can keep, and I'll just make our first disambig. page, but, I wanted to give you a chance to change it if you wanted. Sorry for the inconvenience...and the spelling xD [[User:Bloodstar18|'I Think That Life's Too Short For This']][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'Want Back My Ignorance & Bliss']][[Joyful|'I Think I've Had Enough Of This']] 13:27, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Okay, I was just giving you a choice :) I'll make the disambig page when you've made your page :) [[User:Bloodstar18|'I Think That Life's Too Short For This']][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'Want Back My Ignorance & Bliss']][[Joyful|'I Think I've Had Enough Of This']] 14:45, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Question Hey Dead, Dont you have a book of two of your Forbidden Legends done? I know you changed the series name and all, but still, isn't it the same? Or, are you re-doing them? [[User:Bloodstar18|'Mama, I Wanna Go To Church! ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'How About Churches Fried Chicken?']] 04:26, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Okie dokey, thats fine, I was just wondering :) [[User:Bloodstar18|'Mama, I Wanna Go To Church! ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'How About Churches Fried Chicken?']] 15:53, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Sure, if it works [[User:Bloodstar18|'Hearts']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|''' Are Only Good For Breaking']] 20:48, September 10, 2012 (UTC) On your profile, it says "One of the few and proud..." I just thought I should point out, we have a good many members. [[User:Bloodstar18|'Hearts']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|' Are Only Good For Breaking']][[User:Bloodstar18|' Dreams']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|' Are Only Good For Smashing']][[User:Bloodstar18|' Joy']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|' Is Only Good For Killing']] 22:35, September 10, 2012 (UTC) We have 18 active members not counting you and Vi [[User:Bloodstar18|'Hearts']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|' Are Only Good For Breaking']][[User:Bloodstar18|' Dreams']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|' Are Only Good For Smashing']][[User:Bloodstar18|' Joy']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|' Is Only Good For Killing']] 15:47, September 11, 2012 (UTC) Re: No, probles, I love how it is so far! [[User:Ducksplash|-'D']][[Fear: Swiftpaw's Tale|''u]]''c''''k''-[[User talk:Ducksplash|'Freefall']] 18:08, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Coolieo [[User:Bloodstar18|'What's Wrong With Me?']][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|''' Why Do I Feel Like This?]][[Joyful| I've Gone Crazy Now!]] 02:13, September 16, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! [[User:Ducksplash|-''D'']]''u''''c''''k''-[[User talk:Ducksplash|'''Freefall]] 02:14, September 16, 2012 (UTC) Go on Omegle, I know you... video Hey, Dead! I was just asking if your story, Dead On The Inside ''was finished for the contest yet. Deadline is coming up soon, so just let me know if you need more time or if you are done! Thanks! AbsolDevil's Child 02:41, September 30, 2012 (UTC) OMG ROFL Sorry! I meant your story, ''No One Fights Alone! xD AbsolDevil's Child 02:43, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Oh, okay! Well the deadline has been increased by three days, making it by October 2nd, but if you need more time I'll give it to you AbsolDevil's Child 14:33, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Hi! Hey! I'm Wolfy and I'm new... can you answer a couple of questions for me? Hey Hey Dead, you haven't edited since Since September 30th. It's now Novembert 1. You have two weeks to edit your stories. You have a week left from thursday, it's now saturday so...you have about five days. [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'The Leaves']] [[User blog:Bloodstar18/WHAT THE F*CK?!?!?!?|'Are Falling']] 15:14, November 10, 2012 (UTC) I just thought since we talked on chat today, I would type this here incase I forgot, you have until next saturday (unless your power is back by then) to edit one of your stories. so you have a weel, not five days. [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'The Leaves']] [[User blog:Bloodstar18/WHAT THE F*CK?!?!?!?|'Are Falling']] 17:02, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Hi You have untill Febuary the 14th to edit one of your stories before they are all placed for adoption. Thanks Sure, I'll delete them. Do you mean thise wiki, or all wikis? [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Spring Is In The Air']] 02:49, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Okie dokey :) No problem :) [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Spring Is In The Air']] 17:23, February 9, 2013 (UTC)